Catch A Falling Star
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. Did Macy really forget Kevin? Could she? Kevin/Macy one-shot.


_My first (and very lame) attempt at a one shot. It's to that new JONAS series thing cause I happen to think Kevin and Macy are the cutest Disney Channel couple since Drakken and Shego. Yes it's suckish but what can you do? I do not own JONAS but if I did I'd have Kevin and Macy at the top of the priority list cause they make the show. This is inspired by the song 'Catch A Falling Star.' I'm currently working on a JONAS two-shot called 'Am I Dreaming?' So hopefully I'll post that soon. Enjoy the fluff that is my new favourite pairing: Kacy.  
Aw bless._

**Catch A Falling Star.**

**[[One Month Previous:  
**Usually it was Macy who fell around the boys of JONAS. Usually she was the clumsy one. But not today. No, today it was Kevin's turn. He was making his way up the stairs to Creative Writing when it happened. He just missed the step. Simple enough, and a common thing to do. But if Macy hadn't caught him it could have meant no JONAS concerts for a while. Because when a guitarist falls and breaks his arm or even just a finger it's serious stuff. But no. Macy was there to catch the rockstar. "Catch a falling star…" She laughed and he laughed with her. And that lead to the first proper conversation Kevin Lucas ever had with Macy Misa. But the first of many. And as her fan girl moments were becoming less and less frequent Kevin found himself falling more and more. Falling for her that is.**]]**

"I still can't believe you've managed to drag us into this Kev." Joe said as they entered the hall. Macy was playing a volleyball game and Kevin really wanted to be there to see her. _It. _To see it. After all, Stella is always going on about how good Macy is at sports. It was about time the guys saw her in action. "We'll believe it cause we're here." JONAS took their seats in the second row. Stella had cleverly disguised them so hopefully Macy wouldn't know they were there until after the game. Joe groaned. Earning a slap upside his head from Nick. "I just don't want to get hit with something. She's caused me enough bruises as it is." Joe whined. "Oh grow some nuts, Lucas." Stella told him, appearing out of thin air and sitting in between Nick and Joe. "For your information Stella Malone my-"

"That's enough Joe." Nick cut across his older brother, not wanting to have to listen to a conversation about the family jewels.

"There she is." Kevin's voice came out practically a whisper as he took in Macy's appearance. She looked amazing. Like a real professional.

Coming up to the end of the game. Both teams were tied and Stella sat smugly in her chair. (Partly because she knew she had been right about Macy's awesomeness on the court but also because she'd managed to out-smart and embarrass Joe a total of fifteen times in the last ten minutes. He was now sitting sulkily next to her, in one of his moods.)

"C'mon Macy." Kevin chanted quietly as the ball came Macy's way. She whacked it over the net and scored another point for the home team. Everyone jumped up to cheer Macy. The person behind Kevin accidentally knocked Kevin's 'disguise hat' from his head. Kevin's breath immediately caught in his throat.

No one seemed to notice it was him, they were still rejoicing after Macy's score.

But Macy herself is JONAS #1 Superfan.

She has a built in radar for them.

Especially Kevin.

She turned and her eyes locked with his.

"Uh oh." Joe muttered.

Macy was about to go into fan girl mode when a stray ball from the sidelines went flying into the side of her head, causing her to fall to the ground, in turn banging the back of her head hard off the floor.

"Oh shit!" Kevin exclaimed, preparing to run over.

"No, Kevin." Stella put her hand against him. "I'll go. If she wakes up to see you standing over her it'll just be a complete repeat."

"Hey." Nick furrowed his eyebrows. "Complete repeat. Nice name for a song."

Stella rolled her eyes and ran towards her best friend.

Gradually Macy opened her eyes and tried to sit up. "Ouch." She said, bringing her hand to her head. "What happened?"

"You got hit." Stella put her arms around Macy to help her up. The other members of both teams standing by, waiting for the all clear to continue the game.

"Really? Why? That never happens to me." Macy began rubbing her temple.

"Well," Stella thought about keeping the truth. If Macy didn't remember JONAS were here she could pretend like they weren't. Still if Macy looked up within the next few seconds she'd know Stella was lying to her.

"You saw Kevin." She gave in to the truth.

Macy's brow furrowed.

"Who? Can I get an icepack?"

Stella's stomach lurched. What did she mean who?

"Kevin. Over there." She pointed to the popstar who currently had a very worried look on his face. Although if he could hear the conversation that look would be less worried and more _Macy Misa say what?!_

Macy turned to look at Kevin who shot her a (worried) smile.

Macy shot one back before turning and whispering to Stella;

"He's cute. Does he go here?"

Stella's heart started racing a million miles an hour.

"Y-yes." She managed to choke out.

"Well how come I've never seen him before then?"

Stella turned to the coach. "I'm, uh, just going to take her to the nurse."

"Oh good idea." Macy agreed. "I feel like a truck ran over my head."

Kevin stood at the bleachers looking out at Macy. She had smiled at him and remained conscious. Stella was looking more worried than the time Joe ripped his encore outfit right before the encore. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Kevin, Nick, Joe and Stella stood outside the nurses office, waiting for Macy's analysis.

"You mean she doesn't remember Kevin at all?" Joe asked wide eyed.

How could JONAS #1 Superfan forget her favourite member?

"No. I didn't mention anything about you guys because I didn't want her to freak that JONAS was at her game. But she really doesn't remember him. It's so strange."

For some reason Kevin felt totally heartbroken. Macy was the one fan he'd ever met that had more of an interest in him than in either of his brothers. And now that had been taken away from him."Bright side," Stella tried to put on a chipper tone, but it was useless. "She thinks Kevin of school is really cute."

Kevin nodded sadly.

Nick was about to tell him not to worry when the door opened and Macy came out holding an icepack to her head, her usual smile on her face.

The boys waited for her to register that JONAS was standing in front of her but first she turned to Kevin.

"You're Kevin, right?" She asked.

He could only nod because the lump in his throat threatened to explode.

"Rings a bell." She said, her brow furrowing. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you." She extended her hand. He shook it. He'd never seen Macy this calm around him before.

And it's what he'd always wanted.

But now that he had it he wanted old Macy back.

Superfan Macy.

She turned to his brothers.

_Here it comes._ Kevin thought. _The freak out over Nick and Joe._

But instead she extended her hand to Nick.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. I'm Macy. And you are?"

* * *

The boys stared open mouthed at Macy who was introducing herself to them.

"Who's your favourite band?" Joe asked, hoping to jog her memory.

"Hum…Metro Station. What's with the random question?"

He just shook his head, flabbergasted.

Kevin stood silent. The lump in his throat was getting increasingly larger by the second.

"Uh, favourite song?" Nick asked.

Her brow furrowed at the question but her expression remained bemused.

"Seventeen Forever."

"Heard of JONAS?" Joe asked, his voice raising a few octaves.

Macy's expression changed to that of a thoughtful one for a few seconds, before she shook her head.

"Can't say I have. Are they any good?"

Suddenly Joe pounced and began shaking her shoulders frantically. "Macy! Come back!" He yelled. She flipped him. "I'm sorry, Joe, but I still have a headache. Please no shaking or screaming." Then she held out her hand to help him up. "Sorry again."

Joe stared at her.

"You're like something from a movie." He muttered.

Stella gasped. "Joe's that's it! You're a genius!"

* * *

Macy and Stella walked up the stairs towards Macy's room.

"Don't freak out, okay?" Stella warned.

"Estella Chelsea Malone, what did you do?" Macy's eyebrow arched.

Stella opened the door to Macy's room.

"Nothing. Just don't freak …" Stella glanced around the room. "Out…?"

She turned to Macy.

"Where are all your JONAS things?" She asked, perplexed.

"My what?" Macy looked confused. "Look Stells. My head already hurts major. What's going on?"

Stella just shook her head and sat down on the bed.

"But…the posters…the merchandise…where'd it go?"

* * *

Kevin clicked 'Burn' on the computer screen.

He was making a JONAS disc for Macy, seeing as how Stella couldn't find a single one of Macy's.

He was not loosing Macy Misa.

She was clumsy, and ditzy and neurotic around them.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"Hey Mace." He said smiling. He was standing in her doorway.

Her smile grew larger. "Kevin, hi!"

"Um, I made you this. It's a JONAS tape."

She rolled her eyes playfully.

"What is it with everyone and these JONAS people?"

He wished he knew.

"Hey, you wanna come in and listen to it with me? Mom's and work and Stella's gone to visit that boy she has a crush on…that friend of yours…the one I flipped earlier…" Her brow furrowed.

"Joe?"

Her eyes lightened.

"That's the guy!" She was smiling again. "So I'm looking for someone to hang with. You busy?"

Kevin shook his head.

"Nope. I'm all yours."

Oh how true was that statement?

* * *

"They're good." Macy bopped her head to the beat. "I approve."

Kevin smiled, still hoping the feeling of loneliness would go away.

He sang along hoping a visual image of a JONAS singing might jog Macy's memory.

"No you can't have world war three. If there's only one side fighting. And you know, that there's lessons left to learn."

"Ever thought of pursuing that?" Macy asked as she turned the volume down a little.

"Of pursuing what?" He asked.

"Your singing. You're good." She said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

In a way, it was.

"Oh, no. I'm a guitarist. No singing for me unless it's backup." He laughed. She smiled.

"You play the guitar Kevin?" She sounded impressed.

Oh wow, this was weird. Having _the biggest JONAS fan __not know__ her favourite JONAS plays the guitar._ Yes. Weird indeed.

"I do." He nodded.

"Will you play something for me?" She asked.

"You have a guitar?"

"Of course I do! I've been playing the guitar since I was five!" She laughed and stood up. "I'll be right back." And with that she ran up the stairs.

So Macy Misa played the guitar.

How come she had never told Kevin this?

He thought about that for a second.

He hoped she didn't feel intimidated.

Or like a copy cat.

"Here you go!" She smiled broadly and handed the guitar to him. "Play me something you've written."

"How do you know I've written something?"

Her brow furrowed for a second. "I really have no idea…" She trailed.

"This one's called 'Inseparable.'" He told her strumming a G sharp. "It's my favourite."

* * *

As soon as the song finished he noticed a look of pure concentration on her face.

"You okay Mace?" He asked.

She pursed her lips and then licked them.

He really wished she wouldn't do that.

It was taking all of his restraint not to kiss her as it was. And she wasn't helping.

"I know that song…" She mumbled.

"Maybe this is why…" Kevin skipped to track seven on the CD he'd made her and hit play.

She gasped.

Kevin felt a surge of hope.

Which quickly dissipated when she said;

"So that's why you guys keep getting me to listen to JONAS. It's you guys! You're really good! You should send this off! You'd be signed in no time!" She seemed genuinely excited. Which made him even more upset.

She was his Superfan.

His super_girl_.

Where'd she go?

"Uh…" He faltered. "Where's the bathroom?"

She cocked her head and paused in a moment of confusion before answering.

"Up the stairs, first door on the left. You want a drink?" She got up.

"Um, yeah that'd be nice." Kevin stood up and began making his way up the stairs. Macy beside him.

"Iced tea okay?" She asked.

"Sound love-whoa!" Kevin stumbled on the fifth step. With quick thinking Macy jumped and secured her arms around his waist. "Ooff." She felt the air being knocked out of her as her back hit the wall. Kevin turned around, her arms still around his waist and put his hands against the wall for support, holding her captive, like a barricade.

"Sorry." He muttered, embarrassed, looking anywhere but at her.

Great. Now he'd done it twice. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough the first time.

"Catch a falling star..." She laughed, same as last time. He laughed too but she stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" He asked. Her eyes glazed over. "Mace?" She blinked twice.

"Kevin of JONAS what are you doing in my house?!" She squeaked.

It took a second for Kevin to register what just happened but when he did;

"Macy!" He exclaimed, hugging her, forcing her further into the wall-if that was possible.

"Ow, Kev, squishing me." She choked.

"Oops sorry." He tried to back off but she kept her hands firmly around his waist.

"So…" She had a mischievous glint in her eye. "There's this guy. He goes to my school. His name's Kevin and he's really nice. Trouble is, is that he keeps falling for me. Literally. Any idea on what I should tell him?"

He smiled down at her.

"Try telling him this…" He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

When he pulled back she shrugged. "Okay." She told him. "I will." And with that she pulled him down into a passionate lip lock.

* * *

"Aw that's so cute!" Stella exclaimed as she listened to Kevin and Macy tell her the story in the hallway the next day.

Joe scoffed. "You're like one of those cheesy Disney couples." Stella turned to him and glared. "There is nothing wrong with cheesy Disney couples." Joe rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He waved his hand dismissively. Stella turned back to Macy. "So, you where did all your JONAS stuff go?"

Nick raised an eyebrow, keeping quiet as usual.

"Yes, Mace. We're _dying_ to know." Joe interjected, earning another slap upside the head from his younger brother. Macy's face reddened a little.

"Well…" She started, placing her hand on Kevin's which were holding her tight into him.

"After that day with Kev on the stairs, I finally stopped seeing you as the guys from JONAS and I started seeing you as friends. And as much as I love my friends having their pictures all over my walls is a little creepy. Especially when they're boys."

Nick smiled. A rare occurrence.

"Well just once we don't lose our Superfan Macy entirely we'll survive." Joe said, overdramatically.

"Want me to walk you to your next class?" Kevin asked as the bell rang.

"I'd be honoured." Macy took his hand. It was a good thing too because she tripped over her own feet.

"Phew." Joe dragged his hand across his forehead. "It's good to know we haven't lost our charm completely."

Nick shot him an annoyed look while Stella rolled her eyes.

Kevin and Macy laughed. "Looks like it was my turn to catch a falling star." He muttered, kissing her cheek.

* * *

_Okay. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. It was rushed, I know. But my crazy imagination is never something that's small enough to fit into a one-shot.  
Please review cause it'd make my llife._

_Kacy FTW! Do you love it?_

* * *


End file.
